1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to an electrophotographic apparatus, and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic apparatus used in forming a circuit pattern on a print material by an electrophotographic method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic apparatus used in forming a predetermined circuit pattern using a method similar to an ordinary electrophotographic method is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-257696. In the method, a predetermined circuit pattern is formed on a ceramic green sheet using circuit-forming/chargeable powder by electrostatic forces. FIG. 3 illustrates the structure of a conventional electrophotographic apparatus used in forming a circuit pattern on a ceramic green sheet. The electrophotographic apparatus 50 of FIG. 3 comprises a photosensitive member 51; a corona charger 52 for charging a surface of the photosensitive member 51; a circuit-forming/chargeable powder supplying device 55 for supplying circuit-forming/chargeable powder 54 onto a latent image pattern on the photosensitive member 51; a transferring device 57 for transferring the chargeable powder 54, on the latent pattern on the surface of the photosensitive member 51, onto a ceramic green sheet 56; and a flash lamp 58 for fixing the chargeable powder 54 transferred onto the ceramic green sheet 56 in order to form a circuit pattern (not shown) on the ceramic green sheet 56. The electrophotographic apparatus uses laser beams 53 for forming a predetermined latent image pattern (not shown) on the surface of the photosensitive member 51.
However, in the conventional electrophotographic apparatus, circuit pattern forming positions are determined with reference to an end of a ceramic green sheet. Therefore, when ceramic green sheets get pushed in between the photosensitive member and the transferring device, or when ceramic green sheets get wrinkled or twisted as they pass between the photosensitive member and the transferring device, circuit pattern forming positions get shifted by a few hundred micrometers from the positions of via holes, connected to upper and lower layer circuit patterns. The upper and lower layer circuit patterns are formed when ceramic green sheets are laminated and the resulting laminated structure is baked in order to form a multilayer wiring board. This shifting of position prevents connection between the circuit patterns and the via holes, causing electrical conduction failure, so that a board that does not function as a multilayer wiring board is produced.